Les ombres
by AnonymousScriber2.0
Summary: Derrière la richesse et la puissance des nobles familles de Sang-purs se cachent des secrets inavouables. Nés du mauvais côté, leurs enfants savent qu'ils ne pourraient jamais jouir d'une vie normale. Leur destin est déjà tracé. *Un simple OC*


Une tempête s'abattait depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur Poudlard. Les vents violents virevoltaient entre les diverses tours et tourelles du château, sifflaient en passant entre les branches des nombreux arbres de la Forêt Interdite et faisaient claquer les volets mal attachés des fenêtres des dortoirs. Les gouttes d'eau, elles, tombaient avec force sur les vérandas de l'aile botanique de l'établissement, créant un boucan qui empêchait les premières années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle de se concentrer, et rendaient la terre du terrain de Quittdich boueuse. À conséquence de la météo capricieuse, les cours de vol avaient été annulés par le directeur lui-même – Albus Dumbledore – à la plus grande joie des élèves de troisième année qui savouraient avec plaisir les deux heures de repos que cela leur offrait.

Assis sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle, les membres du Golden trio avaient chacun trouvé une occupation. Harry tentait de terminer une dissertation qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant à cause d'une énième retenue donnée par le maître des potions. Il lâcha un profond soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, songeant déjà au Troll qu'il allait avoir. Ron s'exerçait aux sortilèges, pointant sa baguette sur son rat et en répétant une formule magique. Le but final était que Croutard soit transformé en balai, chose qui n'arrivait jamais malgré les tentatives du rouquin.

\- Raah, s'énerva t-il après un énième échec. Ce maudit animal ne servira donc jamais à quelque chose ?!

À côté d'Harry, la seule et unique fille du trio s'était installée dos à la tablée des lions et lisait un bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille. Repoussant une mèche de sa chevelure bouclée derrière son oreille, Hermione releva les yeux du livre posé sur ses genoux un instant et fit craquer sa nuque raide à force de ne pas avoir bougée depuis près d'une demi-heure.

\- Au fait, intervint Ron en arpentant la pièce du regard, où se trouvent Malfoy et sa clique ?

\- Sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup, répondit Harry.

Hermione, elle, haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvaient faire les Serpentards dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Au moins, pendant ce temps, ils ne la traitaient pas de « Miss Je-Sais-Tout » ou d'« infâme Sang de Bourbe ».

XXX

Assise sur le rebord de la Tour d'Astronomie, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Pansy pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur son visage. Dans sa main tremblante se trouvait une lettre. Le cachet des Parkinson y avait été déposé et une écriture fluide recouvrait le verso de la feuille blanche. Écriture qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la pluie tombait, l'encre bavant et formant des tâches noires difformes sur le papier.

Silencieusement, Blaise passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie et l'enlaçant d'un geste amical et sincère de réconfort. Derrière eux, Théodore regardait la jeune Parkinson avec un air profondément désolé dans le regard. Enfin, Draco s'était adossé à la rambarde entourant le sommet de la tour et but une gorgée de la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il tenait en main. Le silence régnait, seulement rompus par les sanglots que lâchaient la Serpentarde.

\- Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, finit par dire Pansy. Je le savais, elle me le montrait bien, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de faire ça.

\- C'est ta mère Pansy, la réconforta Blaise. Elle t'aime forcément….

\- Ah oui ?! Répliqua froidement la brune en plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son ami. Alors explique pourquoi ma très chère mère m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir qu'elle allait se marier et partir à l'autre bout du pays pendant un an ! Explique moi pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas annoncé en face ! Explique moi pourquoi, si elle était une si bonne mère que ça, elle irait s'exiler loin alors que la date d'anniversaire de la mort de mon père approche !

Face à ces révélations, le métis baissa la tête et se tut. Pansy remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et enserra ses jambes de ses bras, puis posa son menton sur ses genoux et fixa l'étendu à perte de vue qui se prolongeait à l'horizon.

\- Au moins, cette fois, elle a eu le mérite de me prévenir de ses faits et gestes, murmura t-elle tristement.

Et à nouveau, un silence pesant reprit place sur la Tour d'Astronomie. La relation destructrice qu'entretenait Pansy avec sa mère n'avait jamais rien eu de secret entre les membres du quatuor. Étant de familles Sang-purs, leurs parents étaient souvent invités les uns chez les autres pour prendre le thé et discuter de leur Maître à qui ils avaient tous porté allégeance. Ainsi, depuis tout petit déjà, bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard, les garçons avaient pu constater la sévérité de Mrs Parkinson quant il s'agissait de sa fille. Un rictus mauvais déformant ses traits chaque fois que Pansy avait le malheur de couper la parole à un de ses amis ou de les appeler par un surnom. Aux dires de Mrs Parkinson, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à sa fille et pouvait donc très bien partir du jour au lendemain sans la prévenir.

\- Bon, déclara soudainement Draco en s'écartant de la rambarde, cinq minutes ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent lentement. « Cinq minutes » était un nom de code qu'ils avaient mit en place afin de pouvoir déballer chacun leur tour une blessure qui leur rongeait le cœur, se libérant du poids en en parlant. Une fois les cinq minutes écoulées, ils devaient tout oublier et aller de l'avant. D'un coup de baguette magique, le blond fit apparaître un sablier qu'il retourna.

\- Théo, tu commence ?

\- Le manoir se vide de lumière chaque jour un peu plus depuis la mort de ma mère. Mon père s'enferme dans son bureau toute la journée et ne daigne m'adresser la parole que pendant le dîner. Et là encore, la discussion est à sens unique. Je lui montre mes nouvelles notes, il hoche la tête et me récite le discours comme quoi le Seigneur des ténèbres sera ravi de m'avoir dans ses rangs. J'aimerais que ma mère soit encore là pour ne pas ressentir l'obscurité du manoir…, avoua faiblement le brun.

Tous hochèrent la tête tristement. Mr Nott était plus un Mangemort qu'une figure paternelle. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Théodore n'avait jamais reçu la moindre marque d'affection de la part de son géniteur. Si Pansy souffrait des mots de sa mère, Théodore lui souffrait du silence de son père.

\- Blaise à toi, dit Draco en voyant le temps défilé à mesure que les grains de sables tombaient du haut du sablier.

\- Hum… ma mère a encore mit le grappin sur un milliardaire Moldu. Bien entendu, il n'y aucun amour dans ses yeux quant elle le regarde. Elle veut juste se marier avec lui, le tuer et récupérer l'important héritage. Elle doit en être à son quinzième mari depuis ma naissance je crois…. Ça me tue la voir se prostituer juste pour de l'argent.

Tout le monde chez les Sang-purs savait que la richesse des Zabini venait des meurtres que commettait Mrs Zabini. Elle était une ancienne actrice, d'une grande beauté, qui attirait facilement les hommes vers elle. Blaise avait souvent reçu des moqueries comme quoi sa mère était une catin Moldue – une insulte qui blessait le métis à chaque fois.

\- Pansy ?

\- La semaine dernière, pendant les vacances, on a reçu les Flint à dîner. Ils ont commencé à parler du mariage arrangé entre Marcus et moi. Je me suis rebellée en criant haut et fort que je ne voulais pas épouser un homme aussi laid que Marcus. Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que ma mère part loin, pour rétablir l'honneur que j'ai sali en osant ouvrir ma bouche et pour me punir évidemment.

Les mariages arrangés étaient chose commune chez les Sang-purs, tous devaient s'y soumettre.

\- Et toi Draco ? Demanda la brune.

\- J'en ai marre, avoua le blond à demi-mot. J'aimerais dire haut et fort que ce que les autres pensent de nous est totalement faux. Dire à ceux qui envient la richesse et la puissance de nos familles qu'il y a bien des secrets dans l'ombre. Dire à ceux qui nous craignent que ce n'est qu'un masque que nous portons. Dire à ceux qui nous prennent pour des petits cons arrogants que nous faisons ça pour oublier, l'espace d'un instant, nos blessures….

Les derniers grains de sables tombèrent au fond du sablier qui disparut aussitôt. Les quatre amis se relevèrent et s'enlacèrent fortement. Puis se séparèrent.

Pansy retourna dans son dortoir pour se faire disparaître les sillons sur ses joues grâce à sa trousse de maquillage, Théodore partit vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer sur ses devoirs, tandis que Blaise alla faire une sieste bien méritée et que Draco finit de boire sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Les secrets étaient enterrés et leurs masques étaient soigneusement remit sur leurs visages, rien ni personne ne verrait jamais les ombres qui les entouraient.


End file.
